Pokemon: Journey to Mastery
by TheCreeps
Summary: Wracked by the macabre civil war, The World Government decided to set order and peace to the world again. Hence they moved everyone and everything to the new land they quickly named Metropolitan. 13 years later, Kazuto started his Pokemon adventure. Follow him and his accomplices as they persevere through all the trials and immense hardships in the Journey to Mastery!


Pokémon: Journey to Mastery

**AN: I do not own any of the Pokemon! I only own the characters I made up and the Metropolitan region! With that done, GO AHEAD AND ENJOY Pokemon: Journey to Mastery**

Year 2015

The tangled blinds failed miserably at stopping the sunlight shining in. The warm light flickered on a certain 13-year-old's face. "Ugh…" Kazuto groaned as he awakened from his slumber. He groggily moved to the window, it was his habit, and studied the current events. His eyes came across the chirping Starly and Staraptors in the sky and recognition shone on his face. Grogginess completely erased, he raced around his cramped living spaces and got dressed, today was the day he got his first Pokémon. Now normally, people get their starter Pokémon at the age of 10 but with the recent incident involving the missing 10-year-old trainer they had decided to move up the age restriction to 13. After the civil war that happened 13 years ago between Kanto, Johto, Unova, Sinnoh and Hoenn, the World Government decided to move everyone to a new land and named it the Metropolitan. The Metropolitan region was created by joining all the other regions together which included the help of all the legendries in one place together which was an once in a lifetime thing. With the legendries help they moved everyone and everything over to the new land including the Pokemon.

The ringing of the doorbell infiltrated his room's walls. In a flash he knew who it was, it was one of the friends he was going to be travelling with, Lance Shin.

"Kazuto Saki!" Lance roared. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming!" Kazuto replied.

"Now boys, remember getting your starter Pokémon will not be easy!" reminded Kazuto's mum, Yuki, she was a 38 year old woman who held the title of Pokémon Champion of Kanto once before.

"Yes Mum/Ma'am!" they both answered sharply.

"Now, off you go, you don't want to be late!" She reprimanded jokingly.

With a nod of their heads the two teenagers sped out the door and into the forest right outside Kazuto's house. Once at the entrance, "You ready?" Kazuto questioned shakily. "Of course, Lets GO!" replied Lance energetically. His confidence restored both Kazuto and Lance ventured into the forest, where the Pokémon professor of their town Juni was situated. They overcame obstacles and trudged across mountains to get to their destination. A few kilometers away Kazuto tripped and gashed his knee and right arm on the jagged forest floor.

"Arggh" Kazuto cried out. His flesh slowly peeled off and fell to the forest floor, which quickly became a meal for a certain Growlithe.

Lance stopped his running and raced to the injured Kazuto. Kazuto was bleeding profusely and blood was draining from his face, rapidly forming a large pool of warm blood on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked nervously. Kazuto simply gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Hold on," Lance said quickly, "here are some tissues to stop the bleeding!"

Lance stuffed tissues on top of Kazuto's knee and arm and attached them with a few pieces of twine he found on the forest floor. "Come on, you can do it! We are nearly there" Lance assured. Lance offered his shoulder to Kazuto and they slowly limped to the research lab.

Upon arriving, they had already gone through many tissues but the blood still kept flowing. Lance slammed the door open and yelled "We need help NOW!"

Several nurses in lab coats, the Pokémon professor and a few familiar faces rushed to them. "Everyone, step back, give them some space!" the Pokémon professor roared. He was a middle-aged man with streaks of gray in his hair. He was clean-shaven and very tall. His name was Jukoda Shouru. He was the one responsible for dishing out future friends to aspiring Pokémon trainers.

"What happened?" questioned a tall boy with a pen on his cap. He was one of Kazuto and Lance's closest friends. He was called Aidan Tearwell. Lance slowly explained it to him while another familiar face approached Kazuto.

"What went wrong this time?" a short girl asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing went wrong! I just tripped on a stupid rock!" yelled Kazuto with a grin.

The girl sighed again and said encouragingly "Will that stop you from being Pokémon Master?" she asked. "Of course not!" Kazuto replied sharply. "I will definitely beat your brother and claim the title of Pokémon Master myself Shiruchi" The short girl's name was Shiruchi Yuichi. Her brother had kicked her out of the house and forced her to fend for herself to make room for his girlfriend. She met the gang shortly after being kicked out.

"Everyone! Gather around!" bellowed the Pokémon professor. "It is finally time for you to get your Pokémon," the volume of the room increased and there were many nervous fidgety hands, "Listen up! Everyone will get one full team of six Pokemon and we will have a competition to see who will pick his or her starter first! Everyone collect your Pokemon from my assistant and gather round the arena!" "Oh! And one more thing if you come in the bottom three, you will have an elimination battle where the loser will go home, you cannot reapply until next year! Now GO!" Everyone anxiously shuffled to get their Pokemon and gathered around the arena.

"Now! Who-" The Pokemon professor started. "Um. Sir," Kazuto interjected "I cannot battle in this condition! I am still bleeding!" With the words 'I am still bleeding', a young Charmander popped out of his Pokeball with a flash and waddled up to Kazuto and spat embers on his open wounds. Kazuto shocked snapped out of it with a wince. In a blink of an eye the embers closed up the wounds with burns. Everyone stared wide mouthed.

"Ok-okay?" The professor cleared his throat confusedly. "Without any other interruptions," He eyed Kazuto suspiciously "We shall begin the competition! Round 1 Kazuto and Tom! The rules are you have to randomly pick any Pokeball and that will be the Pokemon you are battling with first, after that it is your choice!"


End file.
